theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 13 - St. Gary's Day Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: St. Gary's Day!(The episode starts where SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary are sleeping in the morning, suddenly struck to 7:00 AM and the giant foghorn wakes Gary, Snellie and Lary up. SpongeBob wakes up and put his sheet on as a cape and the giant foghorn blows him to the calendar) SpongeBob: Wow! It's St. Patrick's Day, Gary! Guess what's for breakfast! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: That's right! A St. Patrick's Day Breakfast! (He place three colored foodbowls next to Gary, Snellie and Lary. One foodbowl which is green and has the word "GARY" on it, one foodbowl which is blue and has a word "SNELLIE" on it and one foodbowl which is red and has a word "LARY" on it) But not to worry little guys food is on the way, faster than you can say... (Get his bag of organic snail food) "ORGANIC!" Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? (Gary, Snellie and Lary blows a raspberry while SpongeBob pours the organic snail food on Gary, Snellie and Lary's food bowls) SpongeBob: Enjoy my little buddies! Gary: (Bored) Meow. Snellie: (Bored) Meow. Lary: (Bored) Meow. (Gary, Snellie and Lary eats the organic snail food when the door bell rings and SpongeBob went to the door and answered it and there was the Mail fish who was carrying the bags of mail) Mail Fish: Special delivery for SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob: Thanks, Mr. Mailman! (The Mail Fish hands a letter to SpongeBob) Mail Fish: Enjoy the rest of the day, kid. (SpongeBob runs back to Gary, Snellie and Lary and tells them about the letter) SpongeBob: Good news Gary, Snellie and Lary! There's a St. Patrick's Day parade going on in Bikini Bottom Today! It says so on my letter! Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: That's right and there's an Irish snail leading the parade! You should see it sometimes. (He checks his watch to see what time it is) Oh my gosh! I'm late for work! Sorry little guys but I gotta go to The Krusty Krab! See you later!! (He goes outside and went to The Krusty Krab while Gary, Snellie and Lary continues eating the organic snail food) Gary: Hey, Lary? Lary: Yeah, Gary? Gary: What's St. Patrick's Day anyway? Lary: Oh that. It is a holiday where we find an Irish snail looking for the gold alone. Snellie: Is Patrick interested on St. Patrick Day? Gary: Sure, Snellie. Maybe if we bring Patrick along for the ride we'll find something Irish for him and make up our own holiday. Lary: Yeah. We'll find a four leaf clover for him. Snellie: Wow! A four leaf clover for Patrick? Lary: Uh-huh. And besides there's a parade going on in town! Gary: Then that's what will do! Find an Irish snail, see the parade, and give Patrick a four leaf clover. We'll call this holiday... "St. Gary's Day!" Snellie: Wow! St. Gary's Day? Lary: Yeah. A special holiday just for us snails to celebrate. Gary: Come on, you guys, let's find Patrick and go to the Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie and Lary: Yeah!!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary goes to SpongeBob's bedroom and goes out the window and climbs up the pineapple walls all the way up to the pineapple roof. They jump down off the pineapple roof really really really really far and went up into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. Gary, Snellie and Lary go to Patrick's rock and lift it together and goes inside. We see Patrick feeling Irish too. He sits down and watches T.V. while doing nothing) Patrick: (Sighs) There's nothing more like watching T.V. while doing nothing. Gary: Hi, Patrick! Patrick: (Gasps) Whooooa! Oh. Gary, it's only you. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Happy St. Gary's Day! Patrick: St. Gary's Day! Snellie: A special holiday just for us snails! Lary: Yeah. We made up our own holiday just to be sure. Patrick: I can't go with you snails with a special holiday you made up. I'm feeling Irish today. Gary: Irish? You? But guess what, were going to take you to the Snail-Clubhouse and find you a four leaf clover and find an Irish snail. Patrick: Wow. Really? Snellie: Uh-huh. All of our snail friends, our snail kids and four worms can't wait to meet you. Gary: Let's go! Patrick: Alright I'm in! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Snail-Park. Gary, Snellie and Lary took Patrick inside the Snail-Clubhouse to meet all the snails and the four worms) Patrick: Wow. Would you look at that. Lary: Welcome to our Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie: This is what our friends and our kids play games. Gary: It's where we sit around the table to think about a plan. Snellie: Hey, everybody!! Look who's here!! Lary: This is Patrick Star! He's come to visit! (After the call, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squiggles, Kenny and Jan came out of anywhere they hide and see that Patrick Star is next to Gary, Snellie and Lary) Patrick: Hey, So many Irish snails living at the clubhouse. Daniel: Hi, Gary, Snellie and Lary. Huh? Hey who's the starfish? Mr. Doodles: That's Patrick Star! Mrs. Squiggles: Patrick Star? Pat: Meow? Patrick: (Laughs) Snail kids! Penney: Hey, we know him! He met us inside the pineapple from the crowd when we we're little. Eugene: So he's really Patrick Star. Patrick: (Picks up Pat the Snail) Hey there, little Patrick. Pat: Meow. Victoria: He's even pink like my shell and he's even wearing pants which is green like my bow. Sweet Sue: So, Patrick Star is cloned from the little snail Pat. Micheal: What? Boss: Impossible! He's Patrick Star that we were talking about? Spike: I think he's much more than a goofball Dan: Or much more than a barnacle. Gary: Not exactly. Lary: Patrick Star is a kind of like SpongeBob's best friend but when they became friends they go jellyfishing then made a krabby patty so that Patrick can eat one and have a staring contest. Snellie: Their neighbor Squidward is no helpful for them. Muffsies: Like is all of that really true 'Cause I see him since the other snail comes in the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Foofie: That was a talent. Mary: I kinda like him. He's beautiful. Patrick: (Laughs) Hey, Gary, Snellie and Lary some of your snails... They talk funny. Boss: Well no one has ever seen a starfish coming inside our clubhouse without permission. We thought he was an owner and this clubhouse is for snails and worms only. Daniel: Come on Boss, Give Patrick a chance to visit our clubhouse. After all he's a genius. Boss: Um, Okay, I guess. (Now to Gary, Snellie and Lary) Oh yeah what is it that you wanted us to tell you, runts? Gary: Today is St. Gary's Day! All Snails and Worms: St. Gary's Day? Pat: Meow? Lary: Yeah. It's a special holiday just for us snails to celebrate. Snellie: Besides, there's a parade going on in town! And were trying to find a four leaf clover for him. Micheal: A four leaf clover? Victoria: And a parade going on in town? Sweet Sue: Ooh. Can we come? Gary: We can all go together! Mr. Doodles: All right! Mrs. Squiggles: Now were talking! Kenny and Jan: Oh yeah!! Patrick: Alright, let's do it! (All Snails, the four Worms and Patrick went out of the clubhouse and go outside to find an Irish snail as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab) Squidward: Hurry up, SpongeBob! We've got a few customers coming up at a line full. SpongeBob: I'm on it, Squidward! (He quickly flips the patty and puts it on a bun then adds a lettuce, cheese and tomatoes and a top bun and hands it to Squidward) Order up, Squidward! Squidward: Ha. It's about time. (He took the patty out of SpongeBob's hand and hands it to the customer) Gus: Thank you sir, for a Krusty Combo. (Just then, Mr. Krabs came out of his office and told SpongeBob and Squidward about the news) Mr. Krabs: Good news, boys! There's a St. Patrick's Day parade going on in Bikini Bottom! And there's an Irish snail leading the parade. SpongeBob: That's great, Mr. Krabs. Squidward: An Irish snail? You gotta be kidding. Mr. Krabs: It's true isn't it? But I must remind you boys. There's a four leaf clover hidden somewhere and now someone's out trying to find it. SpongeBob: Really? Who is it? Mr. Krabs: It was non other than Patrick Star. SpongeBob and Squidward: What?! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Patrick and all snails and worms searching for the four leaf clover) Boss: Follow me, fellas. (They looked high and low and left and right for the four leaf clover) Spike: Hey, where are we going to find the four leaf clover? Dan: Yeah, Boss we've been searching for hours. Boss: I just told you boys at the end of the rainbow full of pot of gold. Spike: Whatever that means we can't wait much longer. Petey: (Checks the pages by the book) Well According to the book, There's a pot of gold near by Jellyfish Fields. Mary: That's where the jellyfish are. Pat: Meow, meow. Patrick: I know where to find a pot of gold near Jellyfish Fields. Daniel: You do? Where? Patrick: Just follow me! (Leads the way to Jellyfish Fields) Gary: I guess we better follow him by slithering or wiggling while he's walking and leading the way. Foofie: Maybe you're right, Gary. Muffsies: He's like feeling Irish to that. Micheal: Then what are we waiting for? Let's follow him. Eugene: Okay. (All snails and worms followed Patrick to Jellyfish Fields where the pot of gold is) Sweet Sue: I can't wait to see what part of gold it's turned out to be. Boss: That Irish snail's going to get what's coming to it. Dan and Spike: You betcha, Boss. (Scene cuts back to SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs leaving The Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: So how did you know Patrick is looking for a four leaf clover, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Well boy, a four leaf clover is next to a pot full of gold. Squidward: That's impossible! There is no way a four leaf clover is next to a pot full of gold. SpongeBob: No worries, Squidward. I'm sure Patrick will find a four leaf clover with Gary, Snellie and Lary. Now let's go ask somebody. Mr. Krabs: The lad's gotta point there, Squidward. Squidward: Whatever. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Treedome. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward had their water helmets on and told Sandy about St. Patrick's Day and the parade going on in Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: So that's why we came to you, Sandy. Sandy: Are you kidding? Patrick is finding a four leaf clover so he won't be Irish anymore? Squidward: Yes and there's a made up holiday called "St Gary's Day". Sandy: St. Gary's Day? So that little guy made up his own holiday just for the snails to celebrate. Mr. Krabs: So you'll come with us to see the parade? Sandy: Of course. SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Sandy: But however... If Gary gets involved with an Irish snail, make sure he, Patrick and the little guys are okay. SpongeBob: (Salutes) Can do, Sandy! (Scene cuts to Jellyfish Fields where Patrick is still leading the way and Gary, Snellie and Lary and all the other snails and worms are still following him leading him to the gold. It's where the pot full of gold coins are right now) Patrick: Here it is, the pot full of gold coins! Penney: So, that's it huh? Edward: Well I'll be. A pot full of gold coins. So this is where a four leaf clover is next to. Victoria: Well what are we waiting for? Let's grab one!! Pat: Meow!! (Gary is about to grab the four leaf clover next to the pot of gold but an Irish snail named Jack with an orange shell, a yellow snail's body, buck teeth and a swirl on an orange shell stops them) Jack: Halt!!!! (In a Leprechaun's voice) No one grabs the four leaf clover next to the pot of gold without permission!!! (All Snails and Worms and Patrick gasps as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all snails and worms and Patrick who sees a snail named jack with an orange shell a yellow snail's body and buck teeth and a swirl on an orange shell) No one grabs the four leaf clover next to the pot of gold without permission!!! Gary: Oh. Sorry. We weren't trying to steal your four leaf clover. Snellie: And were not trying to steal your pot of gold ether. Daniel: All we need is a favor to ask what you're name is. Lary: Yeah. First, who are you? And what are you trying to protect? Jack: So you asked a question huh? Very well then. As for the name you asked my name is Jack. I'm the Irish snail. And I am protecting the four leaf clover and a pot of gold from thieves like all of you. Boss: Jack huh? Alright, Irish runt just hand over the four leaf clover so we won't miss the St. Patrick's Day parade. Jack: Ah, St. Patrick's Day you say? Is that your starfishes holiday? Mr. Doodles: Sure he is. Patrick Star here is SpongeBob's best friend. So please hand over the four leaf clover so we can give it to him. Jack: What's the word I'm looking for uhhh..... No! Pat: (Sadly) Meooooow. Mary: But we need a four leaf clover so we won't miss the parade. Jack: Ah, so you need one huh? Alright then I'll make this one a game. The rules are simple. All you need to do is catch me. And if you do catch me, I'll give you the four leaf clover. Daniel: Alright. It's a deal. Catching the Irish snail is easy. Spike: I think you have to be more delicate. Patrick: I love catching snails. Boss: Okay, Jack it's a deal. We'll catch you as long as you give us the four leaf clover. Dan: But Boss, What if we don't catch the Irish snail? Spike: Yeah. We could get tired of slithering faster. Boss: No worries boys, we'll have a chance of playing this game. Gary: So, when will the game begin? Jack: Right now! (Slithers off faster) Mrs. Squiggles: Jack is getting away. Jan: Well, he can run but he can't hide. Kenny: Yeah, let's get him! (The four worms started moving) Victoria: And away they go. Edward: This could be harder that we thought. Penney: It looks like Patrick wanted the four leaf clover himself. Pat: Meow. Micheal: I agree. Eugene: I'm sure those worms can catch Jack the Irish Snail. Sweet Sue: Oh, I hope we can do it. Gary: Alright let's catch Jack! All Snails: Yeaaaaaaah!! (All Snails started moving too. They followed Jack the Irish Snails and the four worms around while catching him) Patrick: This is gonna take forever. Jack: Catch me if you can! All Snails: Chaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrage!!! Jack: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Gary: Catch him!! (He, Snellie, Lary and Daniel chased Jack with a four leaf clover while they been followed by the four worms) Mr. Doodles: Don't worry, were right behind you. (Jack hides in his shell for nothing and Muffsies, Foofie, Petey, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike are right on top of him) Spike: (To Jack) Where do you think you're going? Dan: Let me guess. Nowhere? Jack: No one surrounds me and gets away with it. (Gets away really fast) Spike: Get em!! (Dan and Spike tired to stop Jack but their eyestalks get stuck with a smash. Now their eyestalks are tangled) Dan: Oh no. Were stuck. Boss: Hey, you boys let him escape! Dan and Spike: Sorry, Boss. Micheal: He's getting away! Victoria: Someone stop him! Eugene: Catch him! Pat: Meoooooooow!! Penney: Come on y'all what are we standing here for?! Sweet Sue: He's right. Edward: Sounds crazy! (The seven snail kids slithered after Jack with a four leaf clover in his snail hand while Gary, Snellie and Lary follows them) Lary: Snail kids, be careful! Gary: Jack's too fast for you kids! Snellie: All seven of you could get hurt! Micheal: Don't worry were find! (The snail kids surround Jack and this time they surrounded him in a circle but not Gary, Snellie and Lary) Boss: (To Gary, Snellie and Lary) Let them go, runts they know what their doing. Lary: He's right! Jack: You'll never get me now!! (Runs out of the circle where the snail kids made) Victoria: Oh. Not again! Pat: Meow! Penney: Darn tooting. Edward: Will someone catch Jack already!? Patrick: This is taking too long!! I want to catch Jack now!!! (Starts to move while running and chasing after Jack the Irish Snail) Jack: Uh-oh! (Starts to run but Patrick caught him in his hand) Patrick: Huh? Hey I caught him! Jack: (Gasps and sees Patrick who caught him by his hands) How did you...? Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! I did it!!! I caught the Irish Snail!!! Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Jumps for joy) Gary: Way to go, Patrick Star! You caught Jack! Snellie: Maybe he's not Irish after all. (All Snails and Worms slither and wiggled over to Patrick who has Jack the Irish Snail in his hands) All Snails and Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Way to go!! You did it!! Meoooooooooooow!!! Arf arf arf!!! Patrick: Aw sucks. You all too kind. Jack: Aww, you all win. Now put me down and I'll give you a four leaf clover. (Patrick puts down Jack and he gives Patrick the four leaf clover) Patrick: Thanks, Jack. Jack: You're welcome. Boss: Were all very proud of you, goofball. Patrick: (Laughs) Thanks Boss. Uhh. Did you just call me goofball? Spike: Yeah. That's your new nickname Boss named you. Dan: We can call many nicknames for anybody. Pat: Meoooooooow. Patrick: Thanks for everything for your help snails for finding the four leaf clover and catching the Irish snail. Now we can see the St. Patrick's Day parade! Gary: Oh Barnacles! The Parade!! Lary: We're missing the parade!! Snellie: C'mon we've gotta hurry!! Daniel: Can we snails and worms come too? Gary: Of course you can!! Snellie: There's plenty of room of spaces for everyone!! Lary: Yeah. Let's go!! All Snails and Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where all the people, SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward are all standing on the sidewalk waiting for the St. Patrick's Day parade to start. Just then Patrick, came by on the sidewalk) Patrick: Hey, everybody! Sorry I'm late. SpongeBob: Patrick!! Where have you been, buddy? Sandy: We were starting to worry about you. Patrick: I was outside playing with Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails! Squidward: What!? But we saw you disappear for a very long time. Mr. Krabs: Hope you didn't miss anything do you, Patrick? Patrick: No. Oh but guess what! I've got a four leaf clover from an Irish snail. SpongeBob: Wow. That's great, Pat! Mr. Krabs: Check it out! The parade is about to start! (All the people of Bikini Bottom cheered as the St. Patrick's Day parade begins. The kids who are wearing green are throwing confetti's on the streets. Here we see the marching band matching on the streets, wearing green and playing the instruments) SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray!!! Sandy: Yeehaw!!! Squidward: Yeah!!! Mr. Krabs: Arr har har har har har har har har!!! All people of Bikini Bottom: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! SpongeBob: Now that's what I call a parade!! (All the snails and four worms watched the parade from the top building while enjoying themselves) Boss: Well, Runt. You really helped the goofy starfish today. I shall regret that. Gary: Thanks, Boss. Petey: And I gotta say. Patrick Star is really good at catching snails. Muffsies: Like lucky for him we wouldn't find the gold coin for him but we did find a four leaf clover for the starfish. Mary: Oui, I agree with you, Muffsies. Gary: Looks like we saved the day once again. All people of Bikini Bottom: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed so peacefully while Gary is writing his snail Journal for what he did with Patrick) Gary: Today's Holiday of St. Gary's Day was great. We took SpongeBob's friend Patrick along to our clubhouse. At first Patrick was feeling Irish about something and we were on a search for the four leaf clover for him. Snellie: That Irish snail named Jack was so faster than the other snails back at Snail-Park. Lary: Wow what a good holiday it is. Gary: Today was a fun holiday for us snails wasn't it? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Huh guys? Snellie: You're right, Gary! Tomorrow's gonna be a big day today. Lary: Yeah. Now let's all go to sleep 'cause I'm beat. (Gary, Snellie and Lary went fast asleep and SpongeBob snores peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Production" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Hey what's the Bikini Bottom pet school doing at our turf? SpongeBob: Can't you see buddy? I'm taking you to the vet today. Dr. Gill Gilliam said in order for you to pass the screening test, you must go to pet school. Gary: Really? That's where I'm about to meet Snellie and the rest of my snail friends there and you're leaving me to meet the old collage buddy Flats who's now a movie director. Oh well. Gary and Snellie: Next time. "Tales A Snails Nothing!" See ya then!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts